Rain, the Lost One
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: Throwing in a few new races and characters into the mix of Lord of the Rings and you get this! Enjoy the chaos! What if Elrond adopted a young lost elf boy? Who then grew up as a fighter? What if The Valar came and restored the magic of the Elven realms? Who's to say? Yaoi and smut, that's your warning. Pairing is OC/Aragorn/Legolas.
1. Sky Tears

A/N: A flash forward for the ending of this fic! If you wish to know how this happens please PM me, and say so! Or review…. I don't care….. Please enjoy! :D Beware an OC is main character in here! By the way I own nothing but this plot and my OC's! Lord of the Rings belongs to our beloved Tolkien.

Rain stood there in the rain. His silver blond hair had long ago turned grey because of the sky's tears, his cloths offering no help to fight off the cold. He was drenched to the bone, because he couldn't take it any more. He couldn't watch them any more, they were so happy with out him. Even if Legolas and Aragorn didn't know, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, not in front of them. They were his closest friends, and the ones that would kill him. They looked so happy together, finally married like they should be… But he was just a shadow now, they would never know he loved them, loved them so much it was killing him. He had a chance to tell them but he just ran away. A sob escaped him and tears finally escaped cascading down his cheeks despite his trying to hold them in. They streamed down his cheeks leavening crimson trails that would be washed away and blurred by the rain…

How ironic, he thought, that the rain would be the only thing left to cry with him, to try to comfort him, the thing he was named and it was all that was left… The only thing left was the rain and Rains' pain… But they were happy so he could just leave knowing that Aragorn and Legolas would be happy with out their friend Rain ripping them apart, destroying what they had, by trying to be there with them.

Rain walked away from the palace, he couldn't face his family, they would try to save him, but they would just destroy him even more. If his soul could be seen, he knew it would just be a ripped and tattered rag. He felt like an idiot, he owed his friends and adoptive father so much and he was just throwing it away… In the end he had thrown himself away… So in the rain he walked toward the gate taking the long path out of the palace walls. Stumbling more often then not, little did he know someone had watched him, and that someone knew he suffered, and would try their beast to save him. The grey cloaked figure moved quickly his work would mean life or death for that young elf.

A/N: as most of you guessed Rain is an elf, and he loves Aragorn and Legolas but is too scared to tell them because he does not want to hurt them or rip them apart. You should have also guessed he is beginning to fade… Hope to get a review….. Rain is an OC of mine don't like don't read. I think Rain reflects a part of me… I don't know.


	2. An End and Beginning

A/N: Hello, those of you who decided this fic was worth your time! (And I'm so happy that you did!) I know OC pairings are usually pushed aside! Thank you for staying by this story. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly J.R. R. Tolkien does… Well just cannon characters and Middle earth… OC's and this plot are mine.

Chapter 2: An end and Beginning

_Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, _

_Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his Dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the shadow lie._

When Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's Black Hand with the broken sword of his father, he had a choice to cast it into Mont Doom's fire and rid the world of the Dark Lords evil… Instead he chose to keep it… On one of his later travels Isildur was ambushed, and some thing that should never have been forgotten, were lost.

Until now…

A/N: hehe me and my "beta" agree that this should go in as a teaser for you! I find this to be a beautiful way open the story, no?


	3. Waking up

A/N: Ok I've had this fic running around in my mind forever! Longer than Stress (My first LOTR fic)! Ok the good response I have been getting from my other fic's gave me courage to post this! I hope you enjoy and review! By the way the flash back follows the book more than the movie, the whole chapter does! Well up until we meet Rain… And on a side note this chapter will mostly be from Frodo's point of view!

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

Chapter 3: Waking up

~Flashback~

The fore most of the black horses were almost upon him, and at that moment a great roaring was heard; a noise of water moving in great haste. As Frodo watched the river rise and down its course saw a wall of water, it seemed in the white foam of the wall toke the shape of white riders upon white steeds.

The riders still in the river were crushed by the wave, the ones still on the shore drawing back in dismay. Frodo saw beyond the Riders a shining figure of white light and behind it small shadowy forms waving flames, that shown red in the grey curtain that was falling over him.

The black horses, filled with madness, bore their riders forward into the rushing flood of angry foam and water. Frodo felt himself falling; the chaos surrounding him seemed to engulf him as well as his enemies. He heard and saw no more.

~End Flashback~

Frodo woke, being greeted by the sound of a water fall, and the sight of a flat ceiling with richly carved beams. Frodo had hoped he had just been ill or had just woken up from a long and terrible dream…

"Where am I?" He asked as if the ceiling might give an answer, but instead receiving the answer from an old friend…

"You are in the House of Elrond and it is ten in the morning… And if you would like to know, it is October the twenty-fourth." a voice answered.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried sitting up, and there sat the old wizard in a seat by the open window smoking his pipe.

"Yes, I am here," He said "And you are lucky to be here, too, after the incredibly absurd things you did after you left the Shire." The wizard scolded the hobbit, a happy twinkle showing in his eye.

Frodo lay back down to happy and comfortable to argue, he would most likely not win that argument any way. He was fully awake the memory of the journey returning. The foolish decision to put the Ring on in the dell under Weathertop, and stab the leader of the ring wraiths… At that he realized his arm and shoulder no longer felt cold and he could, with some difficulty move his left arm and hand.

"Are Sam and the others alright?" Frodo asked after a long pause.

"Yes they are all fine and safe" Gandalf answered "Sam was by your side nonstop unless acting as a messenger for lord Elrond, you have been here for four nights and three days. I sent him away for much needed rest about half an hour ago. Elrond may be a master of healing, but the weapons of the shadow are deadly. To tell you the truth I had little hope, for I thought a fragment of the blade was still in the wound. It was found and removed last night. It was buried deep and working inward. The shard has been destroyed; do not be alarmed, it was melted."

Frodo shuddered at the memory of the black blade, "What were they trying to do?" _'They wanted the ring'_ Frodo thought _'So what good is stabbing me in the shoulder and not the heart?'_

"They were trying to enslave you by stabbing you in the heart with a Morgul-knife, and if they had succeeded you would have become like them, only weaker and under their command. You would have become a wraith under the Dark Lords rule. He would have had you put through immense torment for trying to keep his ring… If seeing it on his hand was not enough…" Gandalf's eyes seemed to look far off, as if thinking on other matters…

"Let us not talk of such things, by Elrond's orders you should be relaxing, and recovering, not speaking of such matters." Gandalf dismissed his other questions.

"Well at least tell me what happened at the Ford and some news of my friends. Then I'll be content enough I'd rest, perhaps…" Frodo watched as Gandalf moved his chair to the bed side and gave an account of the affair at the Ford and told him his friends were fine and resting, Frodo soon after, fell asleep.

A/N: I think I need to up-date…..Here!


End file.
